


He'd Wait

by OccupationLove



Series: September 30 fic Challenge [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Link!Germany, M/M, Sign Language, Soft Boys, Zelda!America, breath of the wild AU, glimpse of adventure, kind of?, mute Germany, protective Ludwig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccupationLove/pseuds/OccupationLove
Summary: Sometimes the prince was a lot to handle and sometimes he got himself into trouble. It didn't matter. Ludwig would keep him safe





	He'd Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place post-Breath of the Wild  
I make no mention of the memories only of the end fight.  
This is fic #3 of my September Challenge  
If you have any questions feel free to ask on tumblr @occupationlove

_ One, Two, One, Two, One, Two. _

Realistically, Ludwig knew that learning proper form wasn’t going to be super helpful when he was facing Bokoblins and Moblins but old habits die hard. He couldn’t remember much about his past but he knew he used to be a soldier. The mannerisms and fighting was engraved into who he was. He couldn’t remember the lessons but his body did. He couldn’t remember but he couldn’t forget.

He sighed, exhausted. His body was telling him to take a break. He sheathed his sword and pulled his shirt up to wipe at his face. He found his way back to the campfire and settled himself onto the cold ground. He laid down. He’d only stay down for a second. He’d be up again in no time. 

* * *

It seemed like as soon as his back hit the ground, he was being shaken awake. Which was somewhat terrifying because he hadn’t meant to fall asleep. He jolted upward, slamming his forehead into something very solid in the process. “Ow!”

The prince. He had slammed his head into the prince. Opening his eyes, the first thing Ludwig saw was the prince cradling his head, eyes squinted and nose scrunched up. He reached forward silently and moved the prince’s hand out of the way. It didn’t seem like there was any permanent damage. Alfred slowly opened his eyes, immediately searching Ludwig’s face as if he held all the answers. Lud shook his head a little and rolled his eyes. Alfred smiled then, bright and full of energy. He rubbed his forehead lightly before clapping his hands together quite loudly. “So, I’m all good?” he asked.

Ludwig nodded, sighing at the younger man’s antics. The prince tilted his head to the side, eyebrows furrowed and concern in his eyes. “Why were you asleep? It’s unlike you to lay down before I do. Are you okay?”

Alfred’s hand darted toward Ludwig’s face in a way that seemed almost aggressive; and yet, when his fingers settled on Lud’s cheek, the touch was gentle--careful, even. He allowed the cool hand to press against his face, watching as Al’s face twisted in confusion. “You  _ are  _ a little warm. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Ludwig nodded and pushed the hand away from his face. Alfred knew him well enough not to linger on the topic as Lud got to his feet and tended to the fire. Instead, the prince loudly plopped down next to him, peering upward through his thick eyelashes. “What did you get up to today? I explored a whole new section of the mountain and I think I found a cave but I didn’t have any supplies so I didn’t go inside. Still, I wonder what’s inside, you know? I think I’ll go check it out tomorrow.”

Ludwig narrowed his eyes at his charge. In response, Al held up both his hands as if he were surrendering. “You can come too! I mean, who would I be if I didn’t take my loyal guard with me into a potentially dangerous cave?”

The nervous glint in the prince’s eyes as he broke eye contact told Ludwig everything he needed to know. Raising his hands he signed, “ _ You went in the cave, didn’t you?” _

There was a beat of silence before Alfred started shaking his head frantically. “No! No, I didn’t I swear! I wouldn’t have done something so dangerous! I mean what if there were Bokoblins inside? Or worse? What if there were two Moblins snacking on what looked like a boar? And, like, what if they saw me and I had to run all the back to camp? I mean, if something like that happened I could’ve dropped all the flowers I picked up to study! And that’s just annoying!”

Irritation flashed across Al’s usually curious blue eyes before the emotion shifted into something harder to recognize. Embarrassment, maybe? Shame? He couldn’t quite pin it down. Regardless, he understood what Alfred was implying. He rolled his eyes, making sure he had the prince’s attention before he started moving his hands again. “ _ You want to go back and get the flowers, don’t you?” _

Al’s eyes lit up, “Yeah! Can we?”

Ludwig smiled but the emotion behind it was more anger than it was happiness. “ _ So, you did go into the cave.” _

Alfred’s face fell as he realized what he had admitted. Watching the information settle on the prince’s face, Lud’s smile quickly morphed into one of pure amusement. He shook his head, fondly, and tapped at his sword. “ _ You said there were two Moblins?” _

Alfred blinked and jumped to his feet. “Yeah! Are we going all the way back to the cave? I dropped my flowers somewhere pretty close, I think. We don’t have to go back if we find them closer, you know?”

Ludwig sighed, and motioned at the hilt of his weapon. “ _ I’m bringing it in case the Moblins are still looking for you. _ ”

Alfred blinked. “Oh.”

“ _ It’s always good to come prepared. _ ”

Alfred nodded, a resolute expression settling on his face. “Yeah, that makes sense. I just keep forgetting that there are still monsters about, you know? I guess I thought that when the calamity was gone so would all the other dangerous things.”

Ludwig shook his head. “ _ It doesn’t work that way.” _

Al laughed and patted Ludwig’s shoulder. “No, but I’ve got you watching out for me. Even with everything prowling about, I never really feel like I’m in very much danger. I know you’ll always come help me out in the end.”

With that, he set out in search of his missing flowers. Ludwig could have chastised him for so brashly exiting the safety of the camp but...he was right there. And the prince was right. So, long as he was able to, Ludwig would always be there to protect him. Besides, it wasn’t like the prince was completely defenseless either. Ludwig had been there when the Calamity fell. He had seen the power the prince could wield.

They were just waiting for it to regenerate.

And even if it didn’t…

Ludwig would wait forever if it meant staying by Alfred’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading! All kudos and comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
